As semiconductor devices become more and more dense, it has become necessary to maximize the amount of die space used in order to successfully manufacture these dense devices while retaining relatively small package sizes. This is particularly true with dynamic random access memories as memory density has increased while the space allowed for each storage capacitor has decreased.
In dynamic semiconductor memory storage devices it is essential that storage node capacitor cell plates be large enough to retain an adequate charge (or capacitance) in spite of parasitic capacitances and noise that may be present during circuit operation. As is the case for most semiconductor integrated circuitry, circuit density is continuing to increase at a fairly constant rate. The issue of maintaining storage node capacitance is particularly important as the density of DRAM arrays continues to increase for future generations of memory devices.
The ability to densely pack storage cells while maintaining required capacitance levels is a crucial requirement of semiconductor manufacturing technologies if future generations of expanded memory array devices are to be successfully manufactured.
A paper submitted by N. Shinmura, et al., entitled "A Stacked Capacitor Cell with Ring Structure," Extended Abstracts of the 22nd International Conference on Solid State Devices and Materials, 1990, pp. 833-836, discusses a 3-dimensional stacked capacitor incorporating a ring structure around the main electrode to effectively double the capacitance of a conventional stacked capacitor.
The ring structure and its development is shown in FIGS. 1(c) through 1(g), pp. 834 of the article mentioned above. FIG. 1(a), on the same page shows a bird's eye-view of storage electrodes. The storage node is formed by two polysilicon layers that form a core electrode encircled by a ring structure. Capacitor dielectric film surrounds the whole surface of the storage node electrode and then is covered with a third polysilicon layer to form the top capacitor electrode and completes the storage cell.
Also, in a paper submitted by T. Kaga, et al., entitled "Crown-Shaped Stacked-Capacitor Cell for 1.5V Operation 64-Mb DRAM's," IEEE Transactions on Electron Devices. VOL. 38, NO. 2, February 1991, pp. 255-261, discusses a self-aligned stacked-capacitor cell for 64-Mb DRAM's, called a CROWN cell. The CROWN cell and its development are shown in FIGS. 7(d) through 7(f), pp. 258 of this article. The crown shaped storage electrode is formed over word and bit lines and separated by a oxide/nitride insulating layer with the top insulating layer being removed to form the crown shape. Capacitor dielectric film surrounds the whole surface of the storage node electrode and the top capacitor electrode is formed to complete the storage cell.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,248, having the same assignee as does the present invention, is a related process to form a container cell. All publications cited herein are hereby incorporated by reference.